Doran
Doran was a race which lived deep inside Atlantis Expanse. They were a bird-like species with a giant story and strangest biology. They were first noticed in the end of Inquisitor Crisis when Dawn took one hostage, at first but he became a convict but when helped Dawn. This race has a high morale codex and very deep sense of honor. Their home planet doesnt have any technology because it is against the religion. There they might look that they know nothing about technology but in reality they are very powerful species, warrior species. Biology Unlike other birds/reptiles their blood is both warm and cold. This is made in the way that they have A+ arteries and A- arteries each caring different type of blood. They stand over '7"3 feet and their muscles are thicker when krogans. They're more agile and their regenerative rates is twice quicker when vorcha or krogan, Their oldest people live up to 670 but their legends once said the first reincarnation of oracle lived to1300 years. This might be a legend or a myth or be the age of ancient Doran. The oracle is also able to resist the indoctrination effect of the reapers to a certain degree. They build nests where the females lay eggs. The Nests aren't those which are created by Earth birds. They are advanced structures made from rock. Culture Their culture may vary but they strongly believe that building buildings from metal is wrong though than they open to galactic community they don't disagree with what every other race is doing. But on homeworld they use very strong rock to build giant temples and houses. They believe in the codex of Ancients to follow and have very big morales. They treat everyone with highest respects even their enemies. But to this they are brutal while hunting and also go into conflicts with another race leaving on their planet but unlike them not hiding from the sun they hide. They have strong literature in the voice-language like animals. With a translator their voice becomes more humanoid. They also believe that the one with a bigger feathers on their head is more royal. They also make quite interesting design Needler-Class Warships. History Doran Emerged from a jungle-type world in the Atlantis Expanse. They quickly developed and in few thousand years were able to develop to interstellar level but they prefferd to stay on their home world. During the Krogan Rebellions they were progressing slowly and were tagged into the war with Qui'Wai with who they lost most of their structure but we able to drive them out of their cities. They started to progress making their ships and vessels to a Needler-Class under the Act of Needler Program. They also started to train scouts and snipers to allow them find about and study about other races. It was the day when many Doran chose to to make colonies and some chose to take over the galaxy. They were all but either killed, exiled , or worse. But a group of 3 were able to survive.This group met a Krogan ship with about 20-30 krogan. The krogan were killed and last surviving member of exiled Doran called him the new Oracle. He returned to his planet with the bodies of krogan and battled the council. when all council was killed he took the rule as the new incarnation of Oracle. He ruled 450 years and gave birth to 6 children. He said that when he dies one of them will become new oracle. He was killed by his youngest daughter. She ressurected the council and became the new chairman. With the council of her brother and sisters she found the real oracle who was already 50 years behind their lifespan. But he soon died. The era of chaos was brought on their cities and Qui'War emerged again. The Youngest daughter of the last ruler was able to battle Qui'war leader and sent them into the deeper exile. She when found a young bou who was showing very powerful biotic abilities and was taller when the rest. She started to train him and in the end the great artifact had shown that he was the new reincarnation of Oracle and gave him the title of the ruler. This ruler sent his squads to learn about races and emerge. One of this squads was on Asgard during the Inquisitor Crisis and the last member to survive the attack joined Dawn till the Siege of Omega after it he became the first one to return and became the Ambassador to Drell from Doran. Government Doran have a standard government of a council made from richest or most influential people from each city. They have a standard rule of governing peace, till the new oracle is born. When the identity of Oracle is identified he becomes the ruler and is free to do whatever he wants. Oracle has unlimited power over everyone else. The smaller cities have either Shamans or Generals depending on the traditions. This smaller rulers have no control over city itself but act as people who propose ideas and new invitations. They make laws which at first should either be accepted by council, chairman or the Oracle. Each Doran standing near to power had the elite guards known as Skrimishers. They gave their live on order to protect and would protect so far only 12 Qui'War agents have attacked the leaders and all the tries to attack was unsuccessful. This proved that i apart form other government it was the most stable one. Religion Doran believe in re-incarnation of Oracle, ancient Doran who was superior in any way. When he died Doran found another Doran with the same abilities and said that it was re-incarnated Oracle. As many decades have past each generation after death of Oracle more children started to grow with such abilities. They called them Oracle and gave them supreme power. They also believe that the Oracle rest in the place called Dungeon on the furthest side of Planet. The section of Doran think that Oracle only returns when Qui'War start their move, and the war starts to save their race. Category:OmegaSpruz Category:Species